I am Aurora
by amy031496
Summary: I am Aurora of the water tribe. Wife to Iroh of the Fire nation mother to Lu Ten also of the Fire nation. Now past. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Iroh of the Fire nation

"Sire." the attendant said. Prince Iroh looked at the man and old wrinkled man wearing traditional upper class Ba Sing Se clothing in the traditional Fire national red and gold. The square shape of the robe, pants, and holes in the edge of the pants were high fashion in Ba Sing Se. Here in the Fire nation they were common place among attendants. The traditional square hat with curled edges and slippers with curled edges looked out of place with the rest of the red and gold outfit.

Iroh took a deep breath looking up at the styled doors; red with golden dragons on the doors read the words "Fire burns brightest when it burns least." A better quote would be "Fire when in burns to bright turns to ash" If only the Fire nation would learn from that quote thought Iroh. "Nervous?" the attendant asked. "I-" Iroh began. "You'll be fine. Fire lord Azulon loves you." The attendant said. "Thank you." Iroh said opening the door.

Applause followed Iroh's immediate entry. The war meeting seemed to consist of a bunch of old generals. Iroh bowed to his father. His brother Ozai sat on a throne next to his father's. Both were red with golden flames. "Iroh" Azulon said. "Father" Iroh said. "You could have been here sooner." Azulon said. "Father I-" Iroh began he stopped as his father put his hand up. "If you would just let me finish. You could have been here sooner BUT you chose to wait until you were a general." Azulon said. More applause from the generals. Ozai's smile turned into a frown and did his copper eyes get darker at least a darker look or was that just Iroh's imagination? Iroh took a seat in the empty chair at his father's right hand. He wore the same red and gold robe as his brother and father. He also had the same Fire comb in his hair. Red flames traced in gold with a gold pin holding his hair in a bun.

"So as I was saying the invasion of the water tribe should go with out a hitch." the general concluded. "Invasion of the water tribe?" Iroh asked. "Yes. Did you not read the papers?" Iroh's father asked. Ozai smiled and got the same look in his eye as earlier. "Well it just seemed like a bad plan I mean what would we want with their territory? It's completely wrong for fire bending?" Iroh asked. His brother's smile faded and turned into a frown. Iroh defiantly wasn't imagining it. His brother wanted him to fail! "Well if you read the papers then you would know it's not the land we want it's the people or lack of people rather." "Sorry that is a good plan except the Water tribe will adjust unless their leader is corrupt in their eyes there is no hope of subduing them." Iroh said. "Unless their leader marries someone of the Fire nation. Someone of royalty!" Azulon got a frighting look in his golden eyes. "We could make a team the Sea Ravens!" Azulon finished. "Very good sire!" The general closest to Iroh said standing up. The rest of the generals stood up applauding this plan of action. His father smiled pleased with this and his brother smiled knowing the pain he had cause Iroh.

 _Author's note_

Yes this is Uncle the Firelord in Avatar and their father. I decided to do a fanfiction on Iroh because he is a very interesting character in my view. Please comment on this story I know this chapter was short I promise the next one will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

It's hot here Aurora thought. Squinting she dangled the crown the Fire nation Princess was suppose to wear over the rail. Aurora could hear crickets chirping in the summer night. All though she supposed it was spring here. A cherry blossom tree stood still while it lost its last petals to the wind. Golden posts held the red railing she was leaning on up and a red shingled roof dipped low just above her. The breeze blew her wedding dress left and right. The grass in the garden she was looking at swayed this way and that. The pond had ripples that started in the middle and worked their way out. The quacks of Turtleducks rose up in the night air reaching Aurora. The servants had come and taken away the wedding things long ago now it was just the garden. The final strand of hair fell and Aurora dropped the ice she had made and used to cut her hair. Strands of jet black hair were blown by the wind.

"You probably shouldn't be out here." Iroh said. He had also let his hair down it fell lose in a crazy way. His hair was also jet black but his hair stuck out. He was wearing a lose square red shirt with gold trimming and lose square red pants with gold trimming. "You changed since the wedding." Aurora said. "Oh yeah I'm surprised you haven't." Iroh said. Aurora shrugged "I've been out here" Iroh nodded "I can tell." he said. Aurora nodded and resumed looking at the garden. "You know it gets cold at night right?" Iroh asked. "South Pole I'll be fine." Aurora said. Iroh shrugged "Fine. I know a guards tower where the moon is beautiful." Iroh said. "How would we even get there?" Aurora asked. "Well usually by roof but we can just take the stairs if you want." Iroh said. He smiled and Aurora laughed raising an eyebrow at him. "I was ten okay!" Iroh said gazing away in embarrassment.

"You two!" A guard shouted. "Oh sorry Prince Iroh Princess Aurora. I didn't realize it was you. The palace curfew started an hour ago. My team only just got here." The guard said casting an embarrassed glance at the pair. "There's a curfew?" Aurora asked the guard but glanced at Iroh. Why didn't you tell me? Aurora wondered. Why didn't people tell her anything here? Aurora though angrily. "I'll escort you in." The guard said. "Thanks" Aurora said.

The guard opened the door and walked her in. "Thanks but I can find my room from here." Aurora said. "I'm sorry princess but I have to make sure up you get to your room safely." the guard said casting an apologetic glance at her. "That's fine" Aurora said but she wondered keep me safe or keep me from leaving?

The guard opened the door for her and Aurora walked into her room. "Thank you" Aurora said. "Princess you didn't return at curfew we thought one of the rebels had gotten to you!" One of the attendants a girl with brown hair said. "Rebels?" Aurora asked. She hadn't heard anything about rebels she thought the Fire nation kept its citizens under control. Then again if they ruled to hard that could produce an uprising. "Oh nothing you need be concerned about." the same attendant said. "Is that the reason there's a curfew the rebels?" Aurora asked. "Well yes..." the attendant said. "There's something more?" Aurora asked. Then she put it together in all the time she had been here she hadn't seen a queen.. "A few years back the Fire Queen she was out in the garden at night and the rebels they killed her." the attendant said. "This place is so well guarded I didn't think anyone could get in." Aurora said. "Yes, someone in the palace let him in." the attendant said. "Who?" Aurora asked. "Some disgruntled servant." the attendant said. Her eyes drifted as she said that noticed Aurora. "You think it was someone else?" Aurora pressed. "Well there was talk...but it was only talk!" the attendant finished her sentence in a hurry. "Who?" Aurora asked. "I..I-" the attendant began.

"So how was the wedding?" Ozai asked bursting through the door. "You were there no?" Aurora asked. "For the beginning I was called off." Ozai said. "Ah well it was weddingy?" Aurora said. Ozai laughed. Something about that laugh scared her. His "

golden eyes flashed across the room. "I just came to tell you about a war meeting tomorrow morning. If you wanted to attend- "Thank you Ozai I'll be there." Aurora interrupted. "How can you do that you don't even know the time?" Ozai asked smiling. "Now if you would just let me finish.. The meeting's at 9:00." Ozai said. "Thank you." Aurora said. "Is that all?" Aurora asked. "Well I heard you were nervous about those rebels and so I just stopped by to tell you you have nothing to worry about." Ozai said. His smile grew. "I know no harm will come to you." Ozai said. Ozai's eyes narrowed. "Thank you." Aurora said. Something about his words made Aurora wonder if he was always like this or if was just her. There was something just wrong about the way he talked move but it was so slight she could almost convince herself that she imagined it. The darkness in his eyes or smile. Almost.


End file.
